This invention relates to an optical means to enable a viewer to expand the viewing scope around a visual obstacle, and more particularly to an optical system for a vehicle to enable a driver within the vehicle to see those areas adjacent a rear bumper of the vehicle which are normally not visible by means of conventional rear view mirrors.
A conventional internal rear view vehicle mirror usually has a visual restriction, i.e., it cannot cover the area close behind the rear bumper. This "blind" spot to the vision of a driver in the vehicle usually extends at least five meters beyond the rear bumper. Side mounted external mirrors cannot provide a rear view behind the rear bumper. The existence of this "blind" spot makes driving in reverse awkward or even hazardous.
Many different schemes have been proposed to resolve this problem. However, very few have achieved practical and commercial significance.